Bajo la Luna Llena
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: Su amor nació bajo la luna, y es muy arriesgado, pero no imposible.


**Bajo la Luna Llena**

_

* * *

-¡Oh, sería adorable que se casaran! -murmuró Lily soñadoramente-. ¡Entonces Teddy sería realmente parte de la familia!_

* * *

Dieciséis años. Loca, inmadura, valiente, feliz, animosa, risueña, graciosa, despreocupada, infantil e inocente.

Miró la luna desde la Casa de los Gritos y rió felizmente. La luna llena iluminada débilmente, haciéndola ver espeluznante, pero a Lily Luna Potter no le podía importar menos.

Desde pequeña esa casa había encerrado una extraña curiosidad para ella, tenía un halo de misterio que la hacía sentir pequeña, y ya no lo era. Faltaban dos semanas para que volviera a Hogwarts a cursar su sexto año.

El viento agitó las copas de los árboles que rodeaban el cerco y sintió una extraña emoción en su corazón. Su espíritu aventurero le anunciaba.

De un momento a otro una figura salió de entre los árboles y se acercó a la casa. No se podían distinguir sus rasgos, pero se le veía alto. Lily observaba desde la ventana. No entendía porque su corazón saltó al ver la figura, ni porque no sintió miedo. Casi sin pensarlo se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió a la puerta destrozada que la llevaría a la entrada. Movió unas cuantas tablas y gateó a través de un hueco entre los maderos.

Al llegar afuera buscó con la mirada al desconocido y lo encontró bajo un árbol mirando la luna. A pesar de no sentir miedo, tomó la varita, aún cuando no podía usarla fuera del colegio y se acercó con cautela.

Cuando estaba más cerca pudo ver su rostro. Era un chico de ojos color miel y pelo castaño claro. Su mirada era dulce y triste. Lily pensó que jamás había visto una mirada que encerrara esa tristeza y no dudo al acercarse.

Carraspeó suavemente y el chico se volteó rápidamente con la varita en la mano, pero tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo sentado.

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver esto. Se arrodilló a su frente y lo miró con curiosidad. El chico tenía ahora el pelo rojo, aún más rojo que el suyo. Recordaba que Teddy era metamorfomago, pero no lo veía desde hace casi siete años. Lo extrañaba, recordaba que él decía que ella era su princesita. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordarlo.

_Teddy Lupin llegó a las puertas de Grimmauld Place y vaciló antes de entrar. Era muy difícil._

_Habló con Harry y Ginny largamente, pero ninguno de los dos pudo convencerlo de lo contrario. Se dirigió a las escaleras y subió al único cuarto de los chicos Potter que estaba ocupado. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Lily enfundada en un vestido azul jugando con un equipo de quidditch en miniatura. Al entrar, Lily le sonrió y siendo la árbitra detuvo el juego._

_-¡Teddy! ¿Has venido a jugar conmigo?- dijo la niña extendiéndole los brazos. Él la tomó y se acercó con ella hasta la ventana. Los Potter y los Weasley eran su familia, pero no se podía quedar. No con Victorie siendo parte de ella también. Le sonrió a Lily. Era como una hermanita o prima pequeña. Desde siempre la había cuidado y defendido de sus hermanos mayores._

_-No Luna, lo siento. Vengo sólo a saludarte-._

_-¿Jugarás algún día Quidditch conmigo?-._

_-Algún día jugaré contigo-._

_Lily sonrió felizmente y se bajó de los brazos de Teddy. Hizo que se agachara y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Te quiero Teddy-._

_-Yo igual te quiero princesita Luna._

_Lily volvió a su juego sonriendo y comenzó a dirigir a los bateadores. Teddy la observó un momento jugar y se volvió para salir._

_-Teddy, espera.- Lily volvió a detener el juego y se acercó a una mesita.- Estaba jugando el otro día y decidí hacer un círculo de cuentas para la persona que amara. ¿Puedes tú guardarlo por mí? Gracias-._

_Le pasó el colgante y Ted lo guardó con ternura._

_-Adios Luna-._

_Lily sólo le sonrió y siguió jugando.  
_

_Una semana más tarde Lily se encontraba sentada en la sala con sus padres, sus hermanos, sus tíos Ron y hermione y sus primos Rose y Hugo. Eran las vacaciones de navidad y esperaban a los demás invitados._

_Ginny reclamaba por la impuntualidad de George y Bill y daba gracias a Merlín de que Ron se hubiera casado con Hermione._

_-Mamá, ¿dónde están Andrómeda y Teddy?- preguntó Albus. Habían vuelto él y James hace pocos días de Hogwarts._

_-Ellos no vendrán este año hijo-._

Y no volvieron ningún otro año. Andrómeda iba algunas veces, pero Teddy no volvió.

-¿Eres metamorfomago?-.

El chico la miró, parecía tener unos veintitres años. -¿Quién eres?

Lily sonrió.- Soy yo.

El chico misterioso sonrió.

Y con esa sonrisa, Lily se sentó a su lado y empezó una amistad.

Esa madrugada, llegó sigilosamente a su habitación y se durmió felizmente.

* * *

El día antes de entrar a Hogwarts, Lily se acercó nerviosamente a Rose y la arrastró consigo hasta su dormitorio.

Le contó como había conocido, como habían pactado no decirse los nombres, como todas las noches se encontraban, como habían visitado lugares hermosos, como él le enseñaba cosas sobre los diferentes lugares donde iban, como le encantaba su sonrisa. Le contó que cuando estaba con él se sentía feliz, y que sus ojos tristes ya no lo eran tanto cuando reían juntos.

Rose escuchaba atentamente a su prima y notaba como sus ojos brillaban al hablar y como sus mejillas arreboladas se hacían margaritas al sonreír. La miró con comprensión.

-Ah Lily, estás enamorada- le dijo pacientemente.

-Eso es imposible, ni siquiera sé su nombre- rebatió Lily.- No puedo estar enamorada.

-Lo que tú digas, Lily-.

Esa noche Lily volvió a la Casa de los Gritos y preguntó algo que siempre había querido preguntar.

-¿Por qué ese día andabas por acá?- preguntó.

-Esta casa me trae recuerdos-.

Lily miró su perfil disimuladamente y se encontró suspirando. Quizás si estaba enamorada de ese chico.-

-Te amo-. Lily se sintió terriblemente sorprendida cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca. Ella no pensaba decir eso, pues al parecer su corazón sí lo hizo.

Se sonrojó hasta la médula y se escondió tras el cabello.

Él le levanto la cabeza con su mano y la miró con ternura.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Lily miraba sus ojos y pensaba porque volvían a estar tristes.- Quince.

-Entre nosotros no podría pasar algo, yo tengo veinticinco años-. Lily lo miró enojada.

-Eso a mí no me importa.

-Pues a mí sí, eres una niña y necesitas vivir una vida con alguien de tu edad.-

Se levantó y se alejó de ella. En el silencio de la noche, la hija de Harry Potter, la valiente y risueña Lily, lloró amargamente por su primer amor.

* * *

_Un año y medio después_

Lily ya se encontraba en su último año de Hogwarts. Pero en ese momento se encontraba sentada en la sala de Grimmauld Place con sus hermanos ya egresados, sus padres, sus tíos Ron y Hermione y sus primos Rose y Hugo. Esperaban a que llegaran los demás miembros de la familia Potter-Weasley para empezar las celebraciones de navidad.

Más por costumbre, que por esperanza Albus preguntó:

-¿Vendrán Andrómeda y Teddy?-.

-No creo, hijo- respondio Harry Potter, ya no el niño que vivió, peleó muchas veces con Voldemort y lo asesinó, sino que el padre de familia que amaba mucho a sus hijos, estaba completamente enamorado de su esposa y era el jefe de los aurores.

Lily suspiró aburrida. Había cambiado mucho desde ese verano de las noches. Estaba más alta y ya parecía una mujer. Sus facciones eran delicadas y tenía los mismos ojos almendrados de su madre. Ya no era una niña.

Más tarde llegaron los otros miembros de la familia y hasta Andrómeda fue a cenar con ellos. Se acostaron esperando con ansias el siguiente día.

Lily se levantó al día siguiente y bajó aún el pijama al salón dónde se encontraba el árbol.

Mientras abrían los regalos, sonó el timbre de la puerta y todos se miraron extrañados. Harry tomó su varita y abrió la puerta cautelosamente.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un joven sonriendo a Harry tímidamente. Harry lo miró sorprendido por un momento y luego lo golpeó en la cabeza. Todos los primos se miraron sorprendidos ante esto, no así los mayores que miraban con cariño.

-¡Teddy Lupin! Hasta que al fin vuelves-.

Harry y Teddy se abrazaron. -Lo siento padrino-.

Luego fue abrazado por Ginny, Hermione y la señora Weasley, que lo apretaron y ahorcaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Lily no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era Ted, su Teddy, él era el misterioso chico de las noches. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo y en el bullicio de los saludos se esfumó hacia su dormitorio.

Luegó sintió unos golpes en su puerta. Se limpió las lágrimas mientras la abría. Frente a ella estaba Ted.

Lo miró con los ojos llorosos y él la miró sorprendido.

Lily le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la ventana.

-Hola Teddy- dijo en voz baja.

Teddy cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta ella.

-Luna, jamás pensé que serías tú.- dijo con voz triste y seca.

Lily se volvió a mirarlo, y a pesar de todo el tiempo, al ver su mirada triste y dulce, se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos no se habían esfumado, aún sabiendo que era Ted.

-Yo tampoco pensé que eras tú- dijo triste-. Ted me has dejado dos veces.

Ted se alejó de ella y dejó un paquete sobre su cama.

-Sólo venía a dejarte tu regalo Luna-.

Se fue dejándola sola en la habitación. Lily se acercó a la cama y desenvolvió el regalo. Dentro de éste había una escoba en miniatura que al tocarla se agrandó hasta su tamaño normal. Dentro también venía un sobre.

_Luna:_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Hace mucho tiempo prometí jugar quidditch contigo y lo cumpliré. Dentro de esta carta se encuentra también algo que me diste hace mucho tiempo. Te quiere, Teddy._

* * *

Esa noche Lily tomó su escoba y se fue a la Casa de los Gritos.

Voló bajo la luna llena y luego se sentó bajo un árbol.

De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro. Se volvió y chocó con Teddy. Los dos cayeron al suelo, Lily sobre él.

-Que susto me diste, Teddy-.

-No pensé que te asustarías-dijo con una mirada de perdón.

Lily se dio cuenta de como estaba sobre el chico y se sonrojó como hace mucho tiempo. Teddy sonrió al ver esto y le acarició la mejilla. Lily tomó su mano entre la de ella y dijo quedamente:

-Teddy, ¿puedo intentar algo?-.

Él sólo la miró y asintió.

Lily inclinó su cabeza y depositó un beso sobre los de Teddy. Había ansiado tanto ese beso. Teddy respondió rápidamente y sin pensarlo. Al separarse los dos respiraban agitadamente y mantenían los ojos cerrados.

Lily se levantó y Teddy miró su mano. En ella se encontraba el colgante de cuentas.

-Hace mucho tiempo te dije que se lo daría al hombre que amara- dijo Lily subiéndose a la escoba y mirando la luna.

Teddy se levantó y la miró.

-Sabes que es imposible-.

Lily lo miró valientemente a los ojos.

-Es arriesgado, no es imposible- sonrió alegremente y Teddy le devolvió la sonrisa.- Ahora, creo que tú me debes un partido de quiddith.

Lily se lanzó riendo al aire y Teddy la siguió con su escoba.

Era arriesgado, pero Lily amaba la aventura.

* * *

_Hola a todos_

_Este one-shoot está escrito para el reto Bésame del Foro Weird Sisters_

_Una de mis parejas favoritas, Ted y Lily._

_Espero que les guste._

_Besos_

_Coniwi  
_


End file.
